


The Problems with being  Peacock

by TigerWolfDemon



Series: Their Miraculous Lives [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Funny, Superhero problems, angst in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Dupain-Cheng couldn't wait to be the next Miraculous Peacock. However things turn out to be much less glamorous than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peacock vs Public Transportation

Peacock sighed leaning her head back against the wall of the subway. Her cheek itched and she scratched at in vain. *why did I agree to go with the full mask! I mean its better at hiding my identity than Mom, Dad, Mama and even Gabriel’s. But why does it have to be so god damn itchy!* 

“Um he-hello?” A soft familiar voice took Pea out of her internal rant. She turned her head and was suddenly grateful for the full mask, as she felt blush crawl up her cheeks. Next to her stood one of her classmates, not just any classmate either, but Serena, the most caring, beautiful and wonderful person on the planet. Also the girl she had a crush on since she was 11. 

“Y…yes, um s-citizen?” Peacock coughed *do not panic, you’re in uniform* she grinning nervously even though it wasn’t visible under the mask. 

“I don’t want to bug you miss Peacock, but why are you on the subway? N-not that there’s anything wrong with that it’s just -” Peacock’s laugh stopped the girl’s rambles. 

“Geez, no, princess its alright. It’s pretty pathetic. You see my predecessors Ladybug and Chat Noir had weapons that could double as transportation methods. My weapons are these ” Peacock said grabbing the two metal fans from her belt, “I once tried flapping them really hard. I didn’t really go anywhere." 

“Wow, they’re so pretty, can I touch them?” Serena asked, hesitantly. 

“Sure” Peacock said smiling, *My fan is holding my fan, this is fantastic!* 

“They look exactly like peacock feathers” 

“Well I would hope so other wise I’m just an idiot in a blue morphsuit.” Peacock smirked. 

“No i didn’t mean it tha-” Serena stuttered. 

“Relax, I know you didn’t mean it that way. I was being a sassbag. Now since I worried the lady, I’ll show you something cool” Peacock threw open her fan, however instead of stopping once it was open, it extended into a full shield. “Tada” 

“That’s so cool!” Serena gushed. 

“Well it’s no lucky charm but it gets the job done” Peacock shrugged biting her lip.*Your crush thinks you’re cool, you will not squee. You are a hero. You have dignity. Wait she said something fuck* “heh sorry I didn’t catch that” 

“Oh..I’m sorry…I don’t mean to pry but what stop are you getting off at?” Serena asked. 

“St. Louis Plaza why?” 

“We are now about to leave St. Louis Plaza” a destorted voice chimed. 

“Shit!” Peacock shouted, grabbing her weapons and dashing towards the door. She jumped out just as the doors closed behind her, landing ever so gracefully on her face. *peacocks are lucky my ass* She thought as she dusted herself off. The clock chimed echoed throughout the station, *fuck I’m going to be late with my meeting with the mayor* Peacock groaned, before taking off in a sprint. *why couldn’t my weapon been a skateboard or a bike or something*


	2. Peacock vs Public Relations

Peacock sighed as she walked into the lobby of Le Grand Paris. *Wonder what Mayor Defarge -Bourgeois wants now* 

“hello there Beautiful” a familiar voice purred. 

“Aww, that means so much, considering you can’t see my face.” Peacock snarked at the similarly aged teen, Andre Antonio Defarge - Bourgeois, Mayor Chloe Defarge-Bourgeois’s son. 

“Come on baby don’t be like that, I’m Italian and french, I’m practicality, the god of romance.” He smiled as he placed his arm around her. 

“You’re only ¼ Italian and unless you magically grow boobs, your dick turns into a vagina and someone deflates your ego. I don’t think we’re going to be anywhere within 3 meters of each other. ” Peacock said dryly removing his arm from her shoulder as if it were her brother’s dirty socks. 

“So that’s the way you swing belle? Invite me over maybe I can watch you and your girlfriend make out” He smirked but it quickly fell away as Pea decked him in the face. 

“So much for videoing your success with Peacock” his sister, Justine Chloe Defarge-Bourgeois said flatly. 

“Get me a towel!” He yelled hands holding his newly broken nose. 

“What’s all the noise- Andre! My baby! Oh god who did this to you?!” Chloe cooed her hand on Andre’s cheek. 

“Peacock did it” Justine said showing the video to her mother, “don’t worry. I posted this on all my social media accounts.” 

“PEACOCK!” The mayor yelled, causing the hero to lift up her hands in defense, “I was going to help you, dismiss the charges against you, but now that you’ve assaulted my son! In my own home, no less! You have 10 minutes before I call the police. ” 

“That’s fair” Peacock said nervously before sprinting out of the hotel. *oh this is so going to haunt me* 

Louis Dupain-Cheng smirked when he say a familiar blue figure climb through his window. 

“You are so screwed” He grinned as Pea flooped onto the floor. 

“Piccoo, feathers flew” Emma sighed de-transforming, “shut up and give me the views.” 

“Over a million. And that’s not counting the memes.” Louis said flatly. 

“You think it will blow over?” Emma gave her brother a hopeful smile. 

“Considering your mouth already ruined any chances of being considered family friendly. The multiple cases of property damage-” 

“Hey it’s not my fault my miraculous power doesn’t fix things. I’m integrity not good luck!” Emma snarked. 

“I don’t know that was one good punch kid” Piccoo smiled. 

“Shut up, not helping” Emma growled. “Anyways, those plus that time you tired to pay a taxi driver with a high-five-” Louis rolled his eyes as she cut him off again.  


“It was a crisp high five and It worked in the deadpool movie” Emma retorted.  


“Wasn’t that the guy that threw a soda can at us?” Piccoo asked, as he plopped down on Emma’s head. 

“Not now bird brain” Emma growled at her kwami hat. 

“Well the mayor just put an A.P.B. out for your arrested. I would say you’re screwed. Royally. However considering the fact that you sucker punched the guy who shoves me in my locker daily and I can now watch him getting hit in the face with Imogen heap’s hide and seak in the background, according to me, you’re the best person on the planet. ” Louis smiled giving her a hug. 

“Aww loo-loo” Emma snuggled her little brother, “how long do I have til the old people find out?” 

“About ten minutes” 

“Mmm whatcha say? Mmm That you only meant well? Well if course you did” played over the computer speaker. 

“I could watch this all day” Piccoo snickered as he hit replay. 

“Not helping Piccoo. Not helping.” Emma groaned. 

That’s how Peacock became one of most popular superheros at Collège Françoise Dupont. The rest of Paris not so much…


End file.
